Letters to Polska
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: Haii guys I'm totally, like, answering all your questions and junk and talking to you. You should totally drop Polska a letter, fer sure!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to bring back letters. I need a little lulz in my life right now and I love RPing as Polska so hit me up people~**

Dear Everyone,

Ok so, I'm totally, like, doing my letter again, fer sure! Anyway totally send me anything that you, like, wanna know or if you just wanna chat and junk that's totes cool! I'm totally looking forward to all your letters and junk!

Baii baii,

Polska!~


	2. Suree1

Poland-

Hiyas!I'm Suree Sontaya!Nice to meet 'cha!  
>..Can you help me?Russia is stalking me,it's you help I'll give you some designer brand skirts.~<br>AHH!France is outside my window!D:*Grabs Huntign Rifle and Aims*

See ya!  
>ThailandSuree Sontaya<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Suree,<p>

It's totally nice to meet you too! I can, like, help you with Rusja all day. He's totally an ass and junk, right? Anyway if you, like, want him to stop then you should totally make friends with Belarus and, like, chill with her all day one day. Trust me she's totally awesome when she's not talking about Ivan….or Liet. Anyway! If he sees her with you he'll back off, fer sure! Tell Francis I totally said 'Haii!~'.

Happy hunting,

Polska.


	3. Latvia1

Sveiki Mr Poland,

This is Latvia, i know we havent seen each other in a while so do you still remember me? I'm the shortest of the Baltics :(  
>Anyway, its good that you're accepting letters its great fun ja?<br>It will help you get to know new people, i've made a lot of friends since i started accepting letters...  
>has Lithuania written to you yet?<p>

Adievas

Latvija  
>(Latvia)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Latvia,<p>

Awww! Of course I remember you! I totally used to dress you up and junk, remember?~ You looked totally cuteeee!~ And don't get so down about being short, your totes cute that wayyy.~ Also, I totally L.O.V.E writing these letters, it's totes fun, to the max! And no…Liet totally hasn't written me yet….total boo, right!

I totally have more outfits for you to try,

Polska


	4. Suree2

Poland-

I hope we can be total BFFs!~  
>Okay!I don't think she likes me very much though...what?You got a thing for Leit?That's cool with me.<br>Francis say "Hi Polan-Oowwww!"Before I shot him in the vital regions ^^They should make a Francis Hunting Season!

Back from Huntin'

Suree Sontaya~

* * *

><p>Dear Suree,<p>

OMGasp we should, like, totally go shopping together one day! *shaky handwriting* Umm…me and Liet…are totally just friends….LIKE, FER SURE!...umm….There totally should be a Francis hunting season!

BYE!,

Polska


	5. Liet1

Poland!

Your writing letters? Please don't get into trouble. Specifically with Mr. Russia. *shivers* A-Ah, Mr. America wants me to bring him to the park now...

From,  
>LithuaniaLietuva

* * *

><p>Dear Liet,<p>

Haii Liet! Tak! I'm totally writing letters! I'm, like, super happy to hear from you!~ You, like, worry too much I'm, like, not gonna get in trouble, fer sure! Ivan cn, like, go pass out in the snow or som junk, totally. Tell Alfred I said 'Haii haii Al!~' though and you, like, have to smile and wave and junk too!

Love,

Polska~


	6. Latvia2

Sveiki Mr Poland,

Umm...P-Please don't dress me up again. S-S-Skirts are for g-g-girls and i'm a b-b-boy! W-What if M-Mr Russia sees me? I'm sure Lithuania will write soon :)

Adievas

Latvija  
>(Latvia)<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Latvia,<p>

Ok, ok. I'll, like, totally ask Bela to keep Rusja busy before I, like, dress you up again. And SOOO I'm totally a boy too and I can, like, rock skirts. GEEZ everyone totally thought women were weird for, like, wanting to wear pants! I'm totally a trendsetter! You should, like, open your eyes to the future!...plus you, like, look totally cute in skirts.

Designer of tomorrow,

Polska


	7. Winter1

Poland,

I see you haven't changed at all.  
>Do you remember me? I used to help Russia torment you. It was amusing.<p>

-General Winter

* * *

><p>Dear Winter,<p>

You should, like, go die.~

I hate your face,

Polska.


	8. Prussia1

Hey, bitch,

I was here in my bedroom thinking that I should revive my awesome empire!  
>Wanna know how I'd do it?<br>By imitating 1795, of course!  
>So, ja, I'm telling you so you can prepare yourself, because I can kick you down anyway and it's not fun without your failed resistence.<br>Anyway, expect me by your house these days. Ach, and if you tell West I swear I'll make your torture way worse then it would be.

Your future awesome master,  
>Prussia<br>[Sorry for the agressiveness, lol. Nice story!]

* * *

><p>Dear Dumbass,<p>

Hey Gibby! Oh, like, by "bedroom" did you totally mean Ludwig's basement? You totally still live there and mooch off him and junk while he, like, takes care of all the work right?~ Also, days of empire are totes over Gibby-bie~ you should, like, stop living in the past. Also I could totally whomp you now...well, like, not _now_ 'cause I totally just got a manicure and you're totally not worth having it messed up. If you come by I'll totally stampede over you with my ponies, then we'll, like, fly off on our jetpacks. Totes cool right!

Bitches best respect my authoritah,

Polska~

((It's cool and thankies I'm glad you like it!))


	9. Suree3

Poland~

Okay!^^How's Friday?  
>*poke*Poland and Liet,Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~*smile*You should totally go for it!I'll be sopportin' ya'!<br>*smile*I'm going to mention it at the next WM~

Suree~

* * *

><p>Dear Suree,<p>

….fndisapnfekwm…I'll totally-um-see you at the next meeting. Totally don't bring it up. Please~~ We'll totally hang out after and junk too!~

See you then,

Polska~


	10. Latvia3

Sveiki Poland,

I-I-I'm not wearing a s-skirt! P-Please!  
>A-And Miss Belarus scares me! I-I'll come visit you b-but I'm not dressing up!<p>

Adievas  
>Latvia<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Latvia,<p>

Ffffineeeeee~ I totally won't dress you up…and Bela? She's totally ok I guess…when she's not obsessing over Ivan or talking about Toris she's fun.

Do you and Sealand wear the same size?,

Polska~


	11. Winter2

Poland,

That isn't very nice. Nor is it very wise to say to someone who can easily make your life so miserable you would wish you didn't exist.

- General Winter

* * *

><p>Dear Winter,<p>

Ok. You were, like, totally not "very nice" to me. So my not nice-ness it totally justified. Also~ last I checked you totally weren't in charge of Ivan anymore. You totally tried to whomp me and make me miserable before. I'm totally still here, you're totally gone.~ Sooooo, what exactly can you do to me?~

Phoenix out, Polska~


	12. America1

POLAND,

Dude, Liet told me you said hi the other day, so I decided to do the awesome heroic thing and say hi back! So uh...HI DUDE! XD

The fucking HERO, America

* * *

><p>Dear America,<p>

Haii! Fer sure? Totally awesome! Like, I'm totally gonna visit you in a few days to shop, we should totes get together!

Shopping!~,

Polska


	13. Suree4

Poland-

Okay~I won't just because your totes my BESTIE now!~^^  
>Anyway,I totally heard Alfie and Artie are dating!X3<p>

Suree~

* * *

><p>Dear Suree,<p>

Yay! And OMG, fer sure! I totally knew they had a thing for each other even if it's totally, like, kinda incest but, like, not legitly incest….oohhh this'll be totally juicy I'm gonna tell Eliza right. Now!

Keep me Posted!~.

Polska


	14. Zurich1

Poland

A.K.A. Guy copycatting my vati.  
>Hi. I'm zurich. I'm the richest canton.<br>No you can't have my money, or my Vocaloid!

Zurich

* * *

><p>Dear Zurich,<p>

Copycatting? Tch, Polska doesn't copycat. Totally too mainstream. Anyway! I don't want your, like, prostitute money and junk I have clean money so, neh.~

Love,

Polska~


	15. Latvia4

Sveiki Poland,

Y-Yes we do, y-you're going to dress h-him up arent you?  
>I-If you do c-can you send me the p-pictures?<p>

Adievas  
>Latvia<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Latvia,<p>

I totally am! And…you can totally have the pictures _if_ you come dressup and take pictures too! That'd totally be adorable! Wahh! I total want a little brother or sister. All I have is totally freaking Czech and he, like, never stops by. Worst big bro ever…

He's totally an old man,

Poland


	16. Prussia2

Dummkopf,

First of all, it's not a basement. It's my bedroom and I'm still awesome enough to have it, no matter what you and the ungrateful brat I raised say, so shut up! Seriously, I should kill you right now.  
>Anyway, I won't, not right now, so enjoy your last days, Arschloch.<p>

The Most Awesome,  
>Prussia<p>

* * *

><p>*Roach,<p>

Duh, of course you won't 'cause you're, like, all suckish and junk. 'Enjoy your last days'? Pffftttt, Gibby, you totally forget that people've said that before, including you, and Polska is totally still here~ 3.

Forever phoenix,

Poland.

* * *

><p><strong>((Am I the only one that's giggling because PrusPol is one of my OTP for Polska? xD<strong>  
><strong>*Roach: by the way, heard a little fun fact. The Polish word TRANSLATED is roach or bug but it's actually offensive Polish slang.))<strong>


	17. Winter3

Poland,

Who am I ever "nice" to? I still have control over Russia. Come winter, I have full control over him. I am not "gone." I can still torture you, freeze your crops, kill your people and so much more.

-General Winter

* * *

><p>Dear Winter,<p>

Ugh, old people totally don't know when to dieeeee. Sheesh. You know you totally talk a lot…well….write a lot and you're super braggy. I totally wonder what you could do without Rosja though. Get whomped by my armies?...Tak~ Oh…um… Polish Vodka is the best vodka ever 'cause it's totally straight from the source. I just wanted to say that.

Baii,

Poland!~ 3


	18. America2

Poland,

Shopping? Fine with me dude! So long as you don't dress me up and we can hit Micky D's after, I'm totally fine with it!

Woops, gotta go before Iggy yells at me.

The HERO

* * *

><p>Dear Alfred,<p>

I totally wouldn't dress you up…I'd just make some friendly suggestions. Eh…fine we can, like, eat there. I'll admit it's fattening and greasy but it's good.

Yay for high metabolism,

Polska~


	19. Suree5

Poland-

Awesome!And,like,I found this pink skirt at the mall!It would totally fit you!You should totes get Liet to but it for ya!

Yah,they've had a thing going on,but,they've like,just NOW announced it!and they,like,made out in public!I got a pic on my phone!X3 Wanna see,or should I just,like,send it to Eliza?

Oh,BTW,since we're Besties,can I call ya Felix?or do ya like Feliks?

Suree~

* * *

><p>Dear Suree,<p>

Totes? I'll totally have to go see it with him and that's so cuteee. Send it to Eliza she'll just send it me and Kiku and everyone.

I totally prefer Feliks,

Polska~


	20. Latvia5

Sveiki Poland,

Czech's your brother? I-I never knew that...

W-Well I am f-free this w-weekend i-if my boss doesnt g-give me anymore paperwork to do. M-Maybe i'll come visit you. BUT! i am not d-d-dressing up!

Adievas

Latvia

* * *

><p>Dear Latvia,<p>

Tak he's my big brother!~ He kinda shifts between being a jerk and being a really cool brother. You should totally come over this weekend! And you don't /have/ you dress up…just model a few things for me.

That's fair right?,

Poland~


	21. Prussia3

[Excuse me, but I must virtually high five you right now, awesome person who shares my OTP X3

Believe me, I was giggling all the time XD]

Schlampe,

I know you didn't die back then, but seeing you submitting to me was awesome enough. Actually, thanks for reminding me. Maybe I don't need to kill you after all, having you as a slave is good too.

I'm gonna show you who is suckish.

Your awesome master,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Dear Skank,<p>

I totally never submitted…plus if you made me your "slave" which is totally highly impossible then I'd just, like, burn your ugly house down.

Also, you totally got on my nerves with your "Mein awesome 5 meters". Really? Five meters?...more like 5 CENTI-meters.

True story,

Fabulous Polska~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dude *brofist* PrusPol all the way!~**


	22. Warsaw1

Like hi dad!

I just wanted to say hi, and I did! Please like, write back!

Love you,

Warsaw, Aurek

* * *

><p>Dear Aurek,<p>

CZESC! I totally miss you! You should, like, come visit your Papa! We should, like, have a family reunion one day right? That'd be totes awesome!~

Love you more,

Feliks~


End file.
